thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Inside Out In Outer Space
Inside Out in Outer Space is the first podcasted episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "Inside Out in Outer Space" on SoundCloud Characters WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Jilm - Autumn Reeser *Callusandra - John Ennis *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Professor Genius - Nick Kroll *Adjunct Professor Genius - Scott Aukerman *Insanity Jane - Aubrey Plaza *Jindlefer - Kirsten Vangsness Pre-Podcast Plot Summary Sparks Nevada, the marshal on Mars, must find and retrieve robots who have broken out of prison. Croach the Tracker, a martian, is under onus to Sparks for saving his tribe, so he is helping Sparks find the robot outlaws. Detailed Summary The first episode begins with Sparks Nevada and Croach the Tracker riding across Mars after a prison break with intent to hunt down the escaped robot outlaws when they come across a tiny spaceship invading Mars airspace. After recognizing that the spaceship does not have proper permits, Nevada lassos the tiny spaceship. After some technical difficulties, tiny space aliens emerge brandishing the Inversification Ray ‏‎gun (sometimes called the Reversifier) and claiming that "Science needs no permits!" The aliens reveal themselves to be cousins Professor Genius and Adjunct Professor Genius from the SK system. They express their need to write papers about the effects of The Inversification Ray‏‎ on beings to get the Adjunct Professor his doctorate, and threaten our heroes with being turned inside out. Insanity Jane, Jilm, Jindlefer, and Callusandra, the hostile humans of the Lynchtree family, enter with a noose and the intent to hang Croach on account of his being a martian. They claim ignorance of the law is freedom from the law, and therefore they have legal rights to hang Croach, which in reality in is violation of Public Resource Codes 15013-15018. The science aliens realize that Nevada is distracted by the angry posse of Lynchtree women and plot to reversify the women in order to write a paper on the effects. Croach selflessly steps in front of the beam to prevent the women from being inversified and he is turned inside out. Nevada lectures the women on taking the law into their own hands and they disperse to whitewash the widow Johnson's fence, puzzled and touched by Croach's sacrifice. They become a helpful posse rather than an angry one. Waxing poetic about Croach's apparent demise, Nevada is suddenly interrupted by Croach's body healing by the great power of Nah Nohtek. Claiming that no harm was really done, the science aliens fly off promising to get proper permits and plotting to write a sociology paper on the events of the day for the Adjunct Professor Genius to get course credit. While flying away, they let slip that Mars is about to be destroyed, leaving Nevada and Croach with a sense of foreboding. Notes *Originally, Croach's onus was only reduced when Croach helped Sparks Nevada track robots (or, "metal enemies"), due to the robot John Steelhands originally nearly wiping out Croach's tribe with a flood from the polar ice caps of Mars. Sparks gives Croach permission at the beginning of the episode to chip away at the onus by being a "general help." *Folksy Hal says the next adventure will be called "Feets of Strength", however, the title is "Agony of the Feet." * Unofficial Transcript by SparksSpeaks. Wiki Transcript Page Quotable lines *"I am Croach the Tracker, not Gilft the Helpful." --Croach the Tracker Continuity *This is the 2nd episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Beyond Belief - Hell is the Loneliest Number. *The next episode is Jefferson Reid, Ace American 1. *This is the first podcasted episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. The next Sparks Nevada episode is The Agony of the Feet (TAH #6). *In Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars continuity, the graphic novel Flood at First Sight, the later-released Treasury episode Bonus Onus (TC #1), and possibly the Sparks Nevada story in the Original Graphic Novel take place before this episode. Production This episode was recorded on May 1, 2010 at Largo at the Coronet in Los Angeles, California. It was released on January 16, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Toby Wilkins *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter *Sound effects: Joel Spence Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:May 2010 segments Category:Transcripts